A Hint of Lemon
by MysteryFictions
Summary: The night that Tadashi brought Hiro to the university, his life had changed for possibly the worst and mostly for the best all he needed in his life was some Sweet Honey Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A story requested by lexboss. Shout out to you girl, I know I have been a pain in the ass to work with, but here we are with chapter one. :)**

 **Enjoy! Smut ensues!**

 **Chapter 1: Honey Lemon**

Hiro didn't know why he had to go back into the university, but he kept having the feeling that he forgot something. His brother Tadashi was busy talking to someone, a friend of his perhaps when he had decide sneak back towards the university. He entered the lab that his brother had brought him to before and as he scooped around a bit further, he caught sight of a figure moving back and forth in the depths of the lab. He turned the corner leading into the room Honey Lemon had been in, surprised to find she was still there, but shocked to find a much more different sight.

Honey Lemon had removed her white lab coat, leaving her in one of her homemade orange dresses. She had a wet towel in one hand wiping away that pink powder that still resided just above her cleavage. Hiro knew about human growth and development, he knew about the erection he had and exactly what it was from. It was from her eccentric personality, her intelligence, her beautifully shaped body that included her generously sized breasts and thin waist. She was so beautiful.

He approached her without saying a word, grabbing her wrist and dragging her from the lab and down the hall. Honey Lemon wasn't sure if she should be bewildered that she was turned on or scared that a fourteen year old boy was pulling her along down the hallway. They were making their way towards the restrooms and she kept lying to herself that he only wanted to help her clean up. The pink residue remained all over her still despite her previous ministrations in cleaning it, her bright pink heels clicking against the spotless white tile and Hiro keeping his nonstop pace directly towards the bathroom.

"Uh... Hiro... What about your brother? Is something wrong?" Her soft melodic voice slightly shaky, but not out of fear, it was out of arousal. She began to criticize her appearance and her smell and even whether or not she remembered picking matching underwear this morning. Hiro remained silent and Honey Lemon the same, when they arrived at the grey door with a male on the sign hanging from it he yanked her through the door, but his grip wasn't too strong, it was gentle... And his hands were soft. She wanted to feel what he could do with those hands.

He stopped them both in a stall of the bathroom and after locking the door, he turned to her. She was smiling nervously, she had just met him that day, but he was so cute and so cuddly. She decided to just enjoy what was coming because sex was something she hadn't relished in since she arrived at the university.

"A quickie?"

"Nope." Before she could address her confusion from his reply his lips were crushed against hers, the height difference was annoying to Hiro so he forced her down onto the closed toilet seat and stepped in between her open legs to deepen the kiss. She let out a moan against his soft lips, sinking her fingers deep into the black tresses of his hair. His hands grabbed at her clothes breasts and slender thighs, some of the pink residue rubbing off onto his palms and sweatshirt.  
He reached down for her underwear beneath the tight skirt of the dress and slowly pulled them off, shoving them into the pocket of his pants for later. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer towards him, their lips nearly meeting by a centimeter.

"So um... Do you think you have what it takes?" She smiled brightly at him as though she hadn't asked the question, Hiro decided that he loved that smile.

"You worry about that when we get to it, Lemon." His hand dove down between her legs and she could feel it hover directly over her swollen heat, but he didn't touch her... All she wanted in the world was for him to touch her, move closer a few inches more and be done with it, but instead he grinned up at her an eyebrow raising at the whimpered expression on her face.

"Beg." He whisper, his voice dipping down to a much more seductive extent and Honey Lemon felt a series of unexpected shivers rack through her body.

"Please." Was all she breathlessly gasped, but he didn't move and her eyes widened when she realized... he, a fourteen year old boy, wanted more. "Please just touch me." She begged again, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Touch you where?"

"Touch my pussy!" He moved his fingers forward and brushed the tips of his fingers gently over her wet sex. He had seen one before, but he had never felt one. He had then decided that Honey had the best pussy ever known to man, it made him jealous that anyone else had ever touched her before. He slowly inserted a finger, having never known what it felt like inside a woman, he moaned, her moan following in suit.

"God, please just..." Hiro removed his hands and went to the belt of his pants and dropped them, he pulled down his bright red box revealing his hardened length. His eyes widened when she grabbed him and hooked her ankles behind his back to pull him closer, Hiro wasn't going to let that happened. He scooted forward and rubbed the tip of his cock up her slit.

"Please, please, please Hiro."

"What is the magic word?"

"Please..."

"No, not that word."

"Fuck me Hiro, please." Within seconds he had himself buried deep inside her, she let out a new of appreciation, but Hiro didn't move for the longest time it was only moment later when he began to thrust in and out, but in an extremely slow manner. She wove her fingers through his fluffy hair, staring him directly in the eyes as he continued his slow motions.

When she closed them and moaned he trusted harder, causing her to cry out. Her mouth gaped open and be brought one hand up to snatch her chin and force her lips onto his. She rolled her hips up, his one hand pressing against her navel to keep her down. Eventually his thrusts grew more erratic, they became sweaty messes lost in one another and covered in pink residue. Hiro cupped her breasts, massages her hips, and placed small kisses and nips down her neck. She cried out his name and he followed moments later, their pants in sync with one another, on top of each other as a collection.

He pulled his now limp dick out and smiled at her, she returned and they both left the stall without a word to wash themselves up at the sink. Hiro slapped her ass when she bent over to retrieve a towel she had dropped, she made a squeak and leapt away, looking over her shoulder at his sly grin.

"I am happy that I met you." She stated softly, her eyes half lidded and her cheeks blushed.

"Really? Well... I am happy that I met you." Hiro brought a hand up to itch the back of his head nervously, he suddenly became so shy, but only because she was so beautiful. "We should do again?"

"Of course." He smiled, she stepped over to him and leaned down to kiss his lips before Hiro stepped away and in a jolt of excitement went sprinting down the hall to go meet back up with his brother. He stepped casually down the steps, his brother turning to face him, Tadashi crossed his arms and curiously furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"What happened to you? I was about to go in there myself." Hiro shrugged, still recollecting his actions from earlier with a smirk.

"There was a long line in the bathroom." Tadashi giggled and they both turned to start walking away from the university.

"So what do you think?"

"I definitely want to go here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ideas**

Hiro was growing restless, the competition was in three weeks and he didn't know what to do. The first thing that came to his mind was a robot, but that seemed to conventional. He sat there for hours, his Aunt was away leaving Hiro to himself. It wasn't long before he grew restless in more ways than one, so he called up the one person he thought could help. His brother was out with his friends, so it wouldn't hurt to invite someone over. He grabbed his phone and with a mischievous smile typed in her number following: Come over. Want to show you something. It's important.

She replied: Sure Hiro, I will be there as fast as possible.

Hiro jumped up from his chair and ran downstairs in excitement. Honey Lemon arrived no more than ten minutes after he texted her. She was wearing a cute yellow dress with white leggings that accented her long legs with flashy heels. The moment she entered the home she began looking around.

"Wow! This place is so nice." She exclaimed, Hiro following after her as she jumped from shelf to shelf, looking at family photos and commenting on every thing with pink on it.

"It's pretty cool. Listen, I got a surprise for you."

"You do?" He grabbed her hand and led her into the garage, she gasped. There was blueprints every where of his recent designs, none of them being interesting enough. That wasn't what made her gasp though, at the center of the garage sat a wooden table, two chairs on either side. On the table was a box of pizza, steaming hot and ready to be eaten.

"Oh Hiro! You did all this in such a short amount of time." She bent over to kiss him, but he leaned away.

"One second." He jogged over to a stool at the corner of the garage and dragged it over to sit in front of her. She smiled when he stepped up on it, wrapping his arms around her neck and gave her a kiss. It was a tiny kiss, but then followed with his hands grabbing the bottom of her dress and lifting it up and rubbing a finger over where her leggings intersected. She made a gasp hoping for more, but Hiro being his teasing self dropping her skirt, instead going straight over to the table and pulling a chair out for her.

"I wasn't sure of what you liked on your pizza, so I got you a pizza with a little bit of everything."

"I love it, thank you." She sat down in her seat, Hiro pushed it in for her with much effort before casually walking over to his side and sitting down.

They are in mostly silence every so often staring at one another with a blush on their cheeks. Honey Lemon took a bite of her pizza, blushing even further when she felt his foot glide up her leg.

"Honey lemon..."

"Yeah." She swallowed her food and took the napkin wiping her lips. Small strands of her hair flew before her face and she blew it away, shyly bringing her gaze back to him. He was admiring her every move, her every smile, he could literally not imagine the world without her cute little strands of hair, blushing cheeks, and erratic clothing line.

"I love you." He finished, then grabbed the soda can beside his dish and began to chug it nervously. She chuckled, her eyes wandering down to the floor of the garage.

"I love you... Too." She had a hard time saying the words, just knowing that he felt the same for her was give her a heart attack from being in such close proximity from him. They finished eating, Hiro arranged the plates on top of the pizza box, he sat back down at the other side of the table with a loud huff.

"What's wrong?" She asked, he simpered at her and shook his head.

"It's just, the competition is a couple weeks away and I still have no ideas." She promiscuously smirked, her eyes turning into crescent lids as she stared across the table at him.

"I could help you with that." She slowly stood up from her side of the table and unexpectedly swung her leg onto the edge of the table. She grabbed the top of her white legging and began to pull it down her leg. Hiro's eyes widened, he was in complete shock. She removed both leggings, keeping her heels on, then she grabbed the straps the yellow dress and flicked them from her shoulders.

She was wearing a lingerie white bra and matching panties, the heels added to how dominating she was appearing at the moment. She stepped over to him and straddled his waist, it was smooth and gentle. She leaned down to kiss him, pressing her entire body against his. He placed his hands on her waist and urged her to glide her hips across his still fully clothed abdomen. The friction between them cause them both to moan, he unclipped her bra and spent a few moments suckling at her breasts and enjoying her whimpers.

He grinned playfully leaving soft kisses up her chest, his fingers wove into the edges of her panties an then yanking them down her legs and over her heels.

"Mmm... So good." He mumbled, kissing her lips softly, she giggle and fumbled with his belt. She felt satisfied with how easily his pants were removed followed by his shirt. Her body still sitting on his lap pressed against his now stark naked body. Sweat perspiration from their skin and dripped down their connecting bodies. She was much taller then him, where his head met with her breasts just perfectly.

She wove her fingers through his puffy hair and moaned out loud when he pushed his hardened length into her wet heat. Arousal poured through them, she began to move her hips against him. They both moaned in unison, his hands holding her waist as she bounced against his skinny thighs.

He increased the pace, meeting her hips with his and kissing her bouncing breasts with an equal amount of tongue.

He let his head fall back when he felt himself growing close, just then a loud noise erupted from upstairs. They both stopped and stared blankly at the door, waiting for the worst, possibly his aunt or even worse... His brother.

"Hiro, are you in there?" He called from the other side of the door. Hiro pushed Honey Lemon up from his lap and pulled her over to a large stack of boxes in which he pushed her behind them. He pushed her down onto her hands and knees and penetrated her from behind in which he moaned.

The door to the garage opened and Tadashi came strutting in.

"Um... Hiro..." Tadashi, oblivious of the situation, itched the back of his head and with furrowed eyebrows scanned the garage. He saw the clothes and the half eaten pizza and the stool, the entire time Honey Lemon was trying to keep quiet. "Ey Bud!" He yelled as though towards the door, thinking he was upstairs. If he had any suspicions they weren't mentioned and he left the garage with no knowledge of what was still occurring.

"Oh Fuck Hiro..." She hissed out, the vulgarity of her words causing him to moan loudly and empty his aching load into her body.

"Honey Lemon!" He shouted her name, she was pushed over the edge into a scream of a whimper. She sat back into his body on her knees and sighed, they remained like this for a moment before Hiro pulled out in an ecstatic manner and ran over to the work table.

"Hiro what's wrong?" She peeked from

behind the boxes, rearranging her glasses, Hiro grabbed a pencil and began to scribble down some sketches.

"I know what I am going to do."

"Maybe I should-"

"No!" He turned to face her and walked over grabbing her hands in his. She was still on her knees, he leaned forward to kiss her. "I want you to stay tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nerds**

Hiro angled his head up in a lazy manner and looked at the analog clock on the work desk in the garage. It read '3:00' in big font, his eyes squinted to focus on the bright red lettering, his mind dozing off for just a moment. He was pulled from his daydreaming by a light kiss to his cheek. He smiled and turned to come face to face with Honey Lemon. Her makeup was gone, hair frizzy and eyes drooping with exhaustion.

"You need to rest." He nudged his nose against hers causing her to giggle, his hand grabbing the edge of her yellow dress and lifting it up. He dropped to his knees pressing a gentle kiss to each thigh.

"I will rest as long as we rest here." She patted his head lovingly.

"Well alright." He jumped up and jumped onto the couch, she strolled over to the garage and pulled down the door before following suit on the couch. He drops his body down onto her lap, head resting against the arm rest and hands on his belly staring up at her like she was a dream.

"How about we go to the lab tomorrow? You need to get out anyways. You can help me." She leans into her palm, elbow digging into the plush pillows of the sofa. Her mouth opens to let out a soft yawn, Hiro grins and holds a hand up to her cheek lifting his torso up to peck her lips. "Anything for my girlfriend." She blushes pink and bites her bottom lip. He snuggles into her lap and closes his eyes, she lays her head back into the rest and does the same. Eventually they are both asleep in one another's loving embrace.

When the sun came up and the metaphorical rooster crowed, Hiro was the first to awaken. He woke Lemon up with kisses upon her cheek and nibbles down her neck. She woke up with a pleasant glow to her, a happiness he wanted to see everyday. They went back into the coffee shop, where Hiro's Aunt was already answering the orders of never ending customers.

They took their seat at the mini bar and watched her as she busily ran from place to place in the front counter kitchen. But Hiro was more focused on Honey Lemon, her smile was wide and her eyes still sleepy. He gazed at her for the longest time before a plate of French toast was put down on the table in front of him.

"Nice." He exclaimed digging into his plate, Honey Lemon was eating pancakes instead.

"Oh and Hiro, your brother left for the college early this morning. Don't know if you two will be going over there..." Her words trailed off as Honey Lemon nodded her head.

"I have a lot of stuff to do and Hiro said he would help me."

"Well, I know you spent the night helping him with his little project..." She said this in a low pitched tone because Hiro didn't tell her much about his 'invention' and as she usually was, she picked at things she was curious about.

"If you need to use the shower or any feminine products ask me."

"Thank you Ms. Hamada."

"No problem, sweet heart." The two continue eating as their Aunt goes back to her work. For a moment, Hiro stops eating, he glances over at Honey Lemon and smiles.

"You are so adorable." She pauses when the fork is in her mouth and her eyes shift over to him. She puts the fork down and blushes, gulping the bite she had taken.

"Well you are so sweet." She replies, Hiro turns as she does, reminding himself that he could prove how adorable she is in the shower.

They finished eating and Hiro grabs her hand leading her up the stairs to his room. When they enter she situates herself on the bed and lays back onto her elbows looking around the room.

"I left my bag downstairs, do you think you can get it for me Hiro?" In a daze Hiro nods and gestures towards the bathroom, where he had placed two towels on the toilet seat.

"I will be back." She undresses herself and neatly folds her clothes on his bed, following her glasses and head band. Hiro comes back up the stairs and into the room, sighing relieve when the bag falls from his shoulders onto the floor. It was a slightly larger bag than a purse, it carried most of her beauty products and clothes that she would wear for the day.

"Do you need to really bring your entire ward-" He stops when he notices her naked form leaning up against the door frame.

"Join me?" She asks nervously, biting her bottom lip and fiddling her thumbs, her hands wove together and crossed down to hand over her navel.

"Uh-Uh Yeah..." She sashays herself over to him and drops down onto her knees, bringing her face to his level. She raises a hand up for the zipper of his jacket and slowly begins to undress him. He says nothing because he adores the exactly know how to act by the time she is done, his appendage is standing out towards her. She leans down and appreciatively kissing the top causing Hiro to let out a gasp.

She stands up and walks back towards the bathroom, swaying her hips from side to side so her pert ass is teasing his mind. He follows after with no objection, they both enter the shower and Honey Lemon turns it on as Hiro's hands travel over her skin. When she turns to face him, his arms ravel around her neck and she is pulled down into a rough kiss.

The water pours steadily over them as Hiro's lips passionately move again Honey Lemon's. She moans out her approval and Hiro is in shock to find that she had taken on an entirely different role in their relationship. He is pushed down onto the floor by gentle hands of, she sets her legs wide and sits herself over him.

"Oh Honey Lemon." She pushes his cock into her pussy and begins to ride him. He tries to touch her, but she holds his wrists down against the tile flooring. She continues her pace until he feels himself release, much faster than usual due to her clenching around him and the ferocity of her hips. However, she didn't release and this causes him to wonder if he is sufficient enough for her.

"Honey, you didn't-"

"I know and I didn't want to. This was for you, you can make it up to me later." She winks at him and washes herself under the water again. Hiro remains speechless and the shower finishes in silence. Honey Lemon dresses in a long sleeved orange shot and leggings with a matching skirt and high heels. Hiro dresses with her in his usual casual attire, he looks over his shoulder at her when he finishes and smirks.

"You look so hot." She smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed, sliding her glasses on. Hiro takes his seat on the bed beside her and kisses her cheek, she giggles.

"You ready?"

"Of course, I am."

When they arrived in Lemon's lab at the university, Hiro was expecting to find many familiar faces. In actuality, it was purely empty Honey Lemon walked over to her work station and put on her goggles and gloves, beginning to sort out various chemicals. She shrugged on her lien grey white lab coat before she started to combine chemicals. Hiro looked around for a couple minutes, he didn't touch anything considering he could clumsy at times and instead just curiously observed.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are in class, I typically stay here to work on my project. I am trying to create a polyester that has a likeness to titanium. Isn't that amazing?" She marveled with a smile of pride and went back to mixing a few chemicals to see their reaction. Earlier the other day when she met Hiro she had created a foam base that hardens and evaporates depending on the substance it is touched by.

"Do the doors lock?" Hiro inquired randomly, his eyebrows furrowing as he waiting for the answer.

"Uh... Yeah, but-" Hiro strode over to the double doors and turned to locks on them, then the knobs to make sure they wouldn't budge. She turned to face Hiro with a smug expression on her face.

"I just figured I should make something up to you." He stopped in front of where she sat and placed his hands on her smooth thighs, pushing the skirt up to her waist and caressing above her leggings. "Since no one will come in..." He peeled her leggings down to her ankles. "We won't be interrupted." She giggled and leaned back in the chair, giving him a seductive expression.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes."

"Well-" She was cut off when his hand found the bud between her legs, her legs spread instinctively as his hands worked the pleasure strings of her delicious fruit. The lab coat hung from her knees, goggles still on her face and chemicals bubbling behind her. "We should..." She gasped when he ducked down and his lips pressed against her sacred lips. His hands still working between her legs. "Do this on the floor." She breathlessly suggested, Hiro pulled away with a nod and she placed herself down on the floor. He went back to what he was doing between her legs. Her goggles became foggy and her hairy began to frizz, her fingers wove through his mess of hair and yanked lightly when his finger prodded at her entrance. "Oh Hiro..." Her body arched up when her eyes blurred with a flash of pleasure able light. Her rearming was ragged, she rose her hands up and lifted the goggles up onto her forehead.

She thought he was finished until his mouth moved back up from her clit and to her navel over her slim belly; as his lips ventured up his hands lifted her orange long sleeved shirt beneath the lab coat till it strained above her breasts. He slightly pushed the cups of her bras down to reveal her already hardened nipples and lingered on either one with his tongue.

"Hiro, please just take me." He didn't protest, sitting back on his knees which were now straddled over her waist. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his length from its restraints. He placed himself between her legs and rubbed the head of his cock against her slit. He stared down at her for a moment, noting the way her eyelids fluttered and her glasses fogged slightly less than the goggles; how her entire body seemed to be more flushed than a tomato, how her nipples glistened with his saliva and her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. He thought she was so beautiful, he knew he was in love.

"I love you." With the height difference he could only lean down and kiss the crease between her plump breasts so he did. Her entire body involuntarily shivered and she smiled up at him.

"I love you too." He thrusted his hips into her, grabbed the hem of her lab coat and yanking her closer when he withdrew. He was buried to the hilt inside her, noticing how a loud moan left her lips when his hips penetrated the right spot.

Her hips began asking for more friction and he quickened his pace, she was shaking with pleasure. Her mind gone blank, eyes staring directly into his as he took her.

"Oh Hiro! Please I'm gonna-" She released before she could finish her sentence and he followed shortly after. He laid down onto her body and rested his head on her breasts, trying to even his breath and live within the afterglow of their love making.

"Honey?"

"Yeah, Hiro."

"I know this isn't really formal or anything, since we have done so much..." She angled her head down and looked at him expectantly. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She laughed and sat up, he sat up with her and she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

"Yes Hiro, of course I want to be your girlfriend. Was it not obvious already?" She wrapped her arms around his and hugged him, his cheeks squished together and he grinned wildly.

"Does this mean I can keep your underwear?" She giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes, Hiro. You can keep my underwear." He wrapped his arms around her beneath the lab coat and they remained there, naked on the floor sitting together in one another's brace for about an hour. Hiro couldn't have been more happy, he had met the love of his life and she wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Mystery of Love**

Hiro had been thinking about it since they left the college, since they had finished Honey's project, and since they he had had sex with her for the first time. He loved her, more than anything and he did not want her to go. He silently followed after her as they made their way to the garage, her hips swayed from side to side and her smile was bright for all to see.

He stopped at the edge of the garage and she walked over to sit down on the couch.

"Hiro come sit down with me." She offered with a smirk and Hiro blushed, dropping his eyes to the concrete.

"Honey Lemon, will you-uh-" He blushed a deeper red and itched the back of his head.

"Will I what?"

"Will you stay... With me?" He asked in a slight stutter and looked up at her, she stood up and sauntered over to him. she dropped onto her knees in front of him and leaned forward kissing him on the lips.

"Of Course, I would love to, but..." She pulled away and frowned, resting her hands on her lap and sighing. "What if Tadashi sees me?" He steps into her and wraps his arms around her neck, pressing a gentle kiss against her cheek and then her neck.

"If he sees you, I am going to tell him the truth: that you are my girlfriend and that I don't care how old I am, I love you."

"Oh Hiro." She put her arms around him and pulled him closer to her body. "I love you too." A tear drifted down her cheek.

Later that evening Tadashi came back from a date with one of his friends, he stopped at the edge of the garage when he noticed Honey Lemon.

"Honey..." Both Hiro and her turned to face Tadashi in their seats at the work bench. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the college." Tadashi stepped closer, Honey wove her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Uh I was just um-" Hiro sat up from his seat and a rose a hand up to Honey Lemon, she silenced and with wide eyes watched as he confronted his brother. He stood up on his tippy toes and puffed his chest out in hopes of intimidating Tadashi.

"Tadashi..." He firmly began and Tadashi crossed his arms and leaned over to come face to face with Hiro. "I love Honey Lemon, I don't care if I am fourteen. She is my girlfriend and I love her. She is helping with my invention." Hiro finished a strict expression his face, his hands on his hips. Tadashi stood back up to his fool height and chuckled, rubbing a hand through Hiro's hair in a playful manner.

"I really don't care what you do bro, all I wanted was for you to use your brain and work towards a better future." Hiro's mouth hung open as Tadashi walked past him towards the door leading into the home. He turned and gave his brother a wink with a thumbs up before disappearing into the home.

Hiro was so shocked, Honey Lemon jumped from the chair and picked Hiro up into her arms spinning him around.

"This is Amazing, Hiro! We can finally be together!" She dropped Hiro down onto the floor and lowered to his level, her hands caressing his shoulders. She smiled at him waiting for a response, but Hiro was speechless, his eyes directed to the floor. After a moment, his eyes widened and his head tilted up to stare at her.

"Honey, do you know what this means?!" He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss, then he pulled away and nudged his nose with hers. "You can stay tonight in my room and Tadashi won't say anything. We can be together forever." His hands were slowly move under her dress and when they reached the crotch of her underwear, she moaned.

"Forever." She agreed.

* * *

"Ugh... Finally Finished." Honey Lemon exclaims with a tiny smile on her lips, she place another tiny micro bot in the third trash can, Hiro coming up beside her in his rolling chair and doing the same.

"That should be the last one for the night, Honey. Just Nine more to fill." Hiro stated while caressing her back lovingly, she leaned down and pecked his lips.

"I have to get heading home now, Hiro. I am so exhausted." She sighed as she stood up from the stool she was on, Hiro grabbed her hand softly caressing her knuckles with his thumb. He bit his bottom lip and his cheeks turned a tinge of pink.

"Why don't you-uh-stay the night with me?" He muttered out with a mischievous smirk on his lips. She chuckled and tilted her head to the side.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She placed a thoughtful finger on her lip and her eyes glinted. "But I am extremely tired. I don't think I will make it." He held his arms out.

"I will carry you there if you want." He offered, she laid down into his arms and he grunted as he began making his way towards his room. The hardest feat was making it up the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, fitting herself under his chin.

"I can't wait to cuddle with you tonight, Hiro. You are just so cute." She said softly, he snorted in a huff as he brought her up the stairs, letting out heavy breathes and hissing his struggle the entire way, leading her into his room. Tadashi wasn't in sight so he assumed his brother was still working at the college and this put him at ease. He could be with Honey Lemon alone, cuddle with her and show her how much he loved her. He placed her down on the bed and in triumph grabbed her chin giving her a passionate kiss, she licked her lips afterwards. He plopped down on the bed beside her and let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"I am gonna go and change." She stated as she grabbed pink duffle bag, always seeming to be filled with endless products of beauty and fashion. "You can pick the movie." Hiro picked a movie sci-fi anime movie about robots, but full of romance and action, something he thought Honey Lemon would love. He changed into a red t-shirt and blue boxers before placing himself down on the bed. His eyes drooping as he flitted through the main menu of the movie selected, a hand behind his head, and relaxation written on his expression.

The bathroom door opened and he glanced in its direction, his body slowly elevating up to get a better look at the love of his life; clad in a pink see through shift that ended at her thighs, beneath he could see her white bra and underwear, along with her velvety curves and taut stomach. Her hair band was gone leaving her bangs to hang out, long hair sprawled over her shoulders and spilling over her plump breasts. His eyes traveled down her body back up to her eyes, which sparkled like stars without the glasses to magnify them. With his jaw dropped he tried his best to form a coherent sentence.

"What do you think?" She asks, doing a dramatic twirl her hands held behind her back emphasizing the bulge of her breasts. His answer was proof that he was surprised and very impressed, she sauntered over to the bed and laid down beside him. Sliding under the covers, she wrapped her arms around his and he rose the other up to control the remote. As they were watching the movie, Hiro turned his head over to kiss her cheek, she laughed softly and turned her head to kiss him.

"I think you look beautiful." He whispered.

* * *

Later into the movie, Hiro was starting to get sleepy, but he didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to stay up and finish the movie with Honey. His hand was pressed against her back as she was snuggled under his arm, his nose catching the scent of her mildly excessive bubble gum shampoo. She sniffled and closed her eyes, the movie wasn't interesting to her at all. It was him. It was always him.

She sat up slightly and reached over his body taking the remote from his hand and clicking the TV off.

"What's up, Honey?" She sat up on her knees, the covers slipping down her back as she sat up beside him.

"I am getting tired, but I can't sleep." She innocently addressed, but in reality she knew what she was doing. She was tired, but sleep wasn't going to be an issue unless she had something to sate this ever-growing desire within her heart for the cute boy of her love life.

"Oh... Well um..." Hiro gulped, unsure if she couldn't sleep because he was here or... His uncertainty disappeared when she grabbed the bottom of her shift and lifted it over her head, tossing to the side of the bed. "Oh, you mean it like that." She gave him a seductive glance, hands roving down her body, doing the work for him. He was completely stunned by her forwardness, although they had been quite forward before.

She then ran a hand down her navel and over the crotch of her underwear.

"Do you think you could help me sleep better, Hiro?"

"I would..." He cleared his throat and grinned. "Love to." She unclasped her bra in the back and tossed it to the side, crawling forward and until she was just close enough. She grabbed his hand and guided it towards her dripping sex, biting on her tongue with a strict focus.

"You make me this way, Hiro." Hiro felt a swell of pride within her breathy words, spelled out by the mixture of arousal within both of them. He sat up entirely and yanked his shirt over his head tossing it over the side of the bed. He reached forward to grab her and flip her over, but she had already been in control and she wasn't going to lose that. She pushed him back to lay down and straddled his waist, feeling the bulge of his erection beneath the thing fabric of his boxers.

His teeth clenched and he groaned as her pelvis found a rhythm against his own, still clothed sex, a wet spot formed at her underwear that rubbed against the fabric of his own undergarment. He could feel the wetness of her nector, Honey was the sweetest thing he would ever taste and he wanted a taste. He brought his hand down to push her underwear aside and stick one finger into her, she moaned approval and ground against his hand while still grinding against the bump hinting at an even greater pleasure.

He took the glistening finger into his mouth and tasted her, seeing this sent her into a frenzy and she had to have him. She pulled his boxers down and over his feet before slowly climbing back onto him, kissing his neck and chest, then his lips. She pressed her full breasts against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, hands weaving into his scalp. She pressed her forehead to his and lowered herself down onto him, moving her hips before he was even entirely inside her. "Oh Hiro, you are so good..." She whimpered, one hand caressing down from his fluffy back hair over his bare chest. Her body arched upwards and hand drifting over the pale skin around his nipple, hers hardened peaks heaving against him with movements of love.

Hiro couldn't hold himself back this time, between being intimate with her many times, this had to top them all off. She stared into his eyes as she came, his body lurching upward into her when he followed suit, calling out her name off the sweetness of the taste on his tongue. They breathlessly remained together for the longest time. She dropped down beside him and huddled herself closer into his chest, letting out a gentle sigh of content. He sighed as well, the scent of Honey herself and sex had roamed the room.

"I love you." He whispered to her before dozing off, she smiled in her almost unconscious state.

"I love you too." She whispered back, kissing his chest once before descending into the abyss of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fun Fair**

The sun gleamed in between the blinds of Hiro's room, it shone over the embracing lovers sleeping calmly upon the ruffled covers. The rays hit Hiro's face causing him to rile from his light sleep, his head angled slightly off of Honey Lemon's head as his eyes fluttered open. He contained a groan and instead buried his nose into Honey's hair, smelling the sweet scent of peach that drifted from the blonde strands. He smiled to himself and pulled the covers fully over her shoulder and snuggled further into her. He remained like this for several moments, yawning every so often and subtly stretching his limbs. He waited patiently for Honey Lemon to wake up, looking at every feature of her beautiful sculpted cheeks and lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, her lips quirked up slightly and her eyes cracked open. Her head bobbed lazily against his chest, her eyes closing and opening in a dopey manner. She turns over under the covers and away from Hiro's chest, she mutters something under her calm breath before falling back into sleep.

By the time an hour has passed Honey Lemon is finally startling to crackle from the stone like position she had found herself in after leaving her human pillow. She stretches like a cat, eyes closed tightly as her body turns over and she faces the ceiling. She lets out a deep groan followed by a loud yawn, her hand swept over to Hiro's side of the bed only to find an empty space. She sat up with something of an urgency, her eyes flitting around the room frantically. She heard somewhat of a chattering as footsteps approached the door, her first worry was that it might be Hiro's aunt. She pulls the covers up over herself, worriedly peaking over the covers from down her nose. Hiro enters the room with a tray, which carried a messy group of breakfast items; pancakes drenched with a thick brown sugary maple syrup and a side cup of milk. The pancaked were unevenly made and stacked over one another in such a way that they were beginning to cave in on the other, she blushed down her neck and chuckled.

"I made you breakfast." Hiro pointed out the obvious quite nervously, he placed the tray down over Honey's lap. Hiro tucked a napkin against the side of the plate and awkwardly stood straight up to smile at Honey Lemon. Her head was cocked to one side as she gave Hiro an amused smile.

"You are so Cute Hiro." She commented, adjusting the tray to a much more comfortable settlement and beginning her assault on the tasty delights of cake. Hiro trailed a hand over her knee above the covers and gently tugged at them.

"Don't worry, my brother isn't home yet. He won't be back till noon." The covers are pulled down just enough to reveal the sensual curves of Honey Lemon's body, she giggles, but continues eating her breakfast when Hiro takes a seat on the bed beside her and admires her every movement.

When Honey finished, Hiro swiftly took the tray and left the room to clean up both his mess in the kitchen and the dishes. His aunt was waiting in the kitchen, an expression of consternation settling over her features.

"Hiro, did she stay here again? What is going on? Are you two okay?" Hiro tried his best to keep up with the questions his aunt was bombarding him with, he let out a sigh as he placed the dishes in the sink. He turned to face his aunt, but he found as soon as he made eye contact with her, he was blushing. He began drawing invisible patterns into the tile with the tip of his shoe, his hands folded behind his back.

"We are just still working on the project?" His aunt smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I am glad you have someone to work on your project with." She turned and left the kitchen down the hall, Hiro's eyes rolled and he let out a sigh of relief. Hiro went back up to his room, in which had already finished a quick rinse off in the shower. He leans up on his tiptoes and kisses her softly on both of her silky thighs as her nude body passes him to retrieve her clothing. She stops to sit on her knees and wrap her arms around his neck, giggling as she presses her lips to Hiro's. They retreat with a smile and Honey leaves to go get ready for the day, Hiro staring off in a daze.

Honey finishes getting ready, wrapping herself in a pink coat and entering the garage, where Hiro was working.

"I love you Hiro." She said as she exited the garage, Hiro gave his reply with a kiss on her cheek and went back to his work as she drifted on her way towards the college. Hiro did what work he could, but he couldn't get Honey Lemon out of his mind. He felt himself needing her kisses more and more. He pulled out his phone and texted her with a smug expression on his face.

 _I miss you - Hiro_

It wasn't long before he got his reply, but to Hiro it felt like ages.

 _Awww. ;) I miss you too. - Honey_

Hiro snorted, putting his phone back down on the workbench. It buzzed as he went back to his work and he stopped once again to look at it. It was a picture of Honey Lemon covered in the pink dust, a cute grin on her lips. Hiro chuckled and began to text back.

 _I will see you soon, love you. - Hiro_

Buzz.

 _I love you too, my little Hiro. - Honey_

Hiro scrolls up on his cell phone and looks at the picture of Honey Lemon, he leans into his palm against the edge of the work bench. He places the phone down and looks up at his laptop, he figured it would be wise to go through his emails. He was surprised to find that there was a carnival going on in the city nearby, an idea popped into his head. He jumped up from his seat and went running from the garage towards the college.

Hiro ran as fast as he could, only stopping once to buy a rose at a flower stand. He made it to the college as a breathing, soak and sweat mess of a boy, climbing the steps up to the top deemed difficult, but needed to get to Honey. He entered the college and darted for the lab, the double doors pulling him in every breath he took. He slammed into them, pushing them open with a loud bang.

Across from the doors stood a wide-eyed not so expectant Honey Lemon, in her hand she held a beaker filled with green liquid. She was frozen in shock from Hiro's eccentric entrance, she eventually calmed herself as he made his way towards her. In one hand he held a wrinkled rose, his chest heaving as he sucked in heavy breathes.

"Uh Hiro." She called out a bit worriedly, he leaned against the metal lab table in front of her and smiled, still trying to catch his breath. He held the rose out to her and she looked down at it, her expression of confusion molded into a smile.

"I got..." He sucked in a deep breath. "A rose..." He took another deep breath. "For you." He huffed out, she chuckled and accepted the damaged rose. She leaned down and pecked him on the lips, he smirked with bliss.

"So you only came here to give me a rose?" She giggled, he stood up straighter and shook his head.

"I came..." He took a deep breath and held a finger up to collect himself fully. "...here to ask if you would go to the Carnival with me?"

"Oh Hiro!" She broke out into hysterics, her laughter filling the lab. Hiro rose a hand up to itch the back of his head nervously, a blush plaguing his cheeks again. Sweat perspired from his brow, the long run still having affected him. "Of course, I would love to go with you. Why you didn't you just text or call me about it, silly?" Hiro peered down at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed and he nodded his head in deep thought.

"Yeah, why didn't I?" He chuckled and shook his head, looking back up into her eyes. "Sorry." She leaned forward and gave him another kiss, this time she made it longer. She loved Hiro for the silly boy that he was, she didn't want him to change.

"Its alright, wait outside for me until I finish up here, then we can go. I am almost done." She caressed his cheek and then turned back to work, Hiro hugged her briefly before leaving her in the lab.

Hiro did as she asked and waited outside of the college for her to finish her work, it wasn't long as she had said and Hiro ended up waiting about half an hour. When she came down the steps of the college, she was found in completely different attire; a white ling sleeved turtle neck followed by a short pink skirt, orange leggings, and her signature pink pumps. Hiro tried hard to not drop his jaw and for a moment wished she didn't wear a turtle neck to hide that milky throat of hers.

"I am ready." She spun around and wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. Hiro whistled as best as he could and chuckled nervously, wringing out his sweaty palms. She held her hand out with smile and Hiro accepted it as they both walked across the parking lot to her car.

"I'm sorry I can't drive yet."

"It's okay Hiro, I don't mind." She leans down and kisses his forehead, Hiro snorts. They both enter the car, Hiro holds the door open for her. On their way to the carnival, Hiro slowly drew his hand beneath the skirt of Honey's dress from the corner of her eye. She tried not to squeak her surprise as he caressed his hand up her thigh and lifted the skirts. His eyes flew over her leggings and she nearly moaned at the desirous gaze he gave her. He licked his lips and quickly adjusted her skirt back to its previous place.

Upon their arrival at the carnival they had to pay for two tickets at the reception in order to get in. Hiro had plenty of money as it was from all the bot fighting he had done that month and used it to get the tickets. Honey Lemon made it her mission to go on every single ride and Hiro didn't mind so much because she allowed him every opportunity to be near her; on the roller coaster she gripped onto him nearly the entire time, on the wheel they made out as they got a good view of the sunset, on the bumpers car they shared one so that she could sit on his lap as they drove around, the last ride they went on was the heart-shaped wonder in which Honey Lemon carried him upon a dove in a shady and romantic cave.

They were on their way out when Hiro noticed a stand that was giving out big teddy bears as a prize to the players who could hit three bottles with one a baseball. He immediately pulled her over, wanting nothing more than to give his beautiful girl a souvenir for the night.

"How much for three tries?" He asks the kiosk owner, the man shrugs and holds up three lazy fingers. Hiro takes that as a dollar per shot and pulls out his money, the clerk accepts it with a shallow nod, giving Hiro three baseballs.

"You got this Hiro." Honey holds her forearms up against her chest with closed fists beneath her chin. Hiro wanted to impress Honey, he drew back a ball in his grasp and slung for the bottom-left glass bottle. It hit its target and the bottles came tumbling down, Hiro dropped the remaining balls along with his arms in shock.

"Yeah... Good Job." The clerk cheered with dull enthusiasm, Honey Lemon pulled Hiro into a hug. Her cheeks were bright red, her grin spreading from cheek to cheek.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" The clerk held out the largest brown and fluffy teddy bear, she pulled away from Hiro and giddily reached her arms out to him. "Hiro! Thank you so much!" She said cuddling further into the fluffy stuffed delight. Hiro laughed as though he expected himself to get the first shot the entire time. He grabbed Honey Lemon's hand and pulled her along in the direction of the parking lot. It was late, the moon was out and the stars were with it.

Hiro open the driver side door for Honey as she approached still holding the bear close. She entered the car, expecting him to close the door, but instead he carried himself up onto her lap. He closed the door behind him and gently grabbed her arms, wrapping them around his neck. He started off with a light peck on her lips, that smoothly traveled across her jaw and over her ear. She rolled her eyes in bliss, feeling a mood to tease him.

"Oh Hiro..." She was too caught up in his words to notice that he was easing his way off of her lap and between her legs. "What are you doing now?" Up her skirt. "Always trying to get between my legs." Sliding her panties off.

"Well you are a beautiful girl." He whispers, leaning in towards her already soaking slit.

"Yeah, but don't you have any-" His lips touched her sensitive ones and she moaned out loudly. "Restraint?" Her breath was raspy as she prolonged the final word in a single gasp. Hiro skillfully moved his tongue between her legs, massaging her smooth inner thighs every time she rewarded him with a moan. It didn't take long for her to reach the peak of ecstasy, biting her bottom lip and calling out his name. He pulled her panties completely off of her pumps and shoving them in his pocket as he scooted himself with difficulty into the passenger seat.

"You just love taking my underwear, don't you?" She sighed out in a daze, winking in his direction, she started the car, Hiro slouched in the seat after putting on his seat belt.

"I love taking more than just your underwear." He replied silkily, she giggled and pressed her foot to the gas pedal, starting their way back to his house.

"I had a real good time tonight, Hiro." She said, Hiro placed a hand on her knee and caressed there again. "Thank you." She continued in a lower, more intimate tone. Hiro nodded his head, he bit his bottom lip to hold back the compliments that were begging to spill from his lips. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how important she was to him. He decided to save all of it until they had made it into his home and up the stairs. There was a rush of emotions running through him, he could barely comprehend her kissing his cheek and giving him a hug.

"I got to go, Hiro." He grabbed her wrist before she could meet the top step. He pulled her into his room and pushed her onto the bed.

"You are so beautiful." He muttered, she involuntary shivered, but not without letting out a little giggle. He literally jumped onto her, she laughed when he began placing smooth kisses around her jaw and along her neck. It wasn't long before they were completely naked and Hiro was working three fingers into her warm center. She moaned loudly, sweat perspired in the form of a thin sheen of sweat across her skin. His kissed nearly every spot on her skin before kissing her on the lips and driving into her.

"OH..." He thrust into her a few times. "Oh Hiro." She finished with surprised eyes, he picked a smooth pace. His hands roamed her body as her back arched and she writhed in pleasure. They followed on another to the peak of ecstasy, Hiro crying out her name as he buried himself deep into her. He plopped down alongside her, both of them held in heavy breathes and heaving chests. Hiro wrapped his arms around Honey Lemon, she curled herself into him and kissed him on the lips.

"I think that was the best we have ever had." He snorted drowsily.

"So far." He added, she smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and adjusted herself against Hiro's chest comfortably.

"Love you." He murmured.

"Love you too."

Hiro pulled Honey tighter to his body and buried his nose into her blonde strands. They slept better than they had any other night before, whether it was from exhaustion or having the one you love right next to you, it didn't matter as long as they were together.


End file.
